Diferencia de altura y otras cuestiones
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Todo Nekoma siente curiosidad acerca de la extraña relación de Yaku y Lev. Algunos incluso tienen su propia teoría.


Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 **Diferencia de altura y otras cuestiones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Camaradas, es hora de lanzar nuestras hipótesis.

Kuroo Tetsuro pone los ojos en blanco apenas oye a Yamamoto pronunciar aquello. Si hay algo en la vida que realmente odia con todo su ser es que no lo dejen concentrarse cuando intenta estudiar o, como en ese caso, cuando debe analizar las distintas estrategias que le propone (exige) Nekomata-sensei, entender y llevar a cabo junto al resto del equipo.

Y lo peor de todo es que aún no ha conseguido acostumbrarse del todo a sus tan peculiares y escandalosos compañeros. Nunca podrá hacerlo al cien por ciento, al parecer.

—Emh… yo creo que… sí hay _algo_ —murmura Shibayama, desde el centro de la habitación, algo avergonzado y con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas. Se sienta en el futón medio al estilo yoga, y sus compañeros lo imitan.

—¡¿Crees?! —Taketora casi brinca sobre él, desconcertado—. ¡Pero si es _obvio_ que hay algo!

—Yamamoto… —empieza a amenazar el capitán, sin voltearse a verlo.

¿Por qué no puede hablar sin gritar, como el promedio normal de la gente?

—Bueno, no puedes estar tan seguro —opina Kai, haciéndose un espacio y sentándose junto a ellos.

Tetsuro lo mira, con los ojos entornados. ¿De verdad incluso alguien como él (que tiene toda la pinta de ser de los bien cuerditos) va a acoplarse a aquel absurdo debate? Debe ser una broma.

El número dos se desentiende de la situación e ignora la mirada puesta sobre él, cabreando a su capitán. Siempre eso es lo malo de los campamentos con el club. Que terminan con tantas cosas que analizar para el día siguiente, que no pueden utilizar su noche sólo para relajarse un poco y descansar.

—Yo estoy muy seguro —comenta Inuoka, con tanta espontaneidad como siempre.

—¿Ven? ¡No hay dudas! —secunda el de peinado mohicano—. Es más, ahora mismo deben estar comiéndose la boca y toqueteándose en algún callejón oscuro de por ahí.

—¡Tora!

—¡Taketora-san!

—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! —se encoje de hombros.

—Como sigan haciendo alboroto… —vuelve a advertir el capitán, sin apartar la vista de la enorme pila de papeles que tiene frente a sí.

Kenma, que se ha mantenido al margen de aquella polémica discusión hasta ahora, coloca en pausa su videojuego solo para acercarse a la ronda de los chicos sobre el futón, y aportar, en voz queda:

—Ciertamente… los vi tomarse de las manos al terminar la práctica de ayer.

—¡¿Tú también, Kenma?! —lloriquea Kuroo, incrédulo.

Bueno, si es cien por ciento sincero consigo mismo, tiene que admitir que incluso a él le causa aunque sea una pizca de curiosidad la extraña relación que llevan manteniendo Yaku y Lev últimamente. O sea, él no es ningún estúpido —a menos que se junte con Bokuto, pero eso es un asunto aparte—, y sabe perfectamente que ellos _no_ son aquellos típicos compañeros de equipo que tienden a pelear mucho y ya. Hay, lógicamente, algo más. Como… cierta _tensión_. Y, sí: es todo muy interesante. Y más para él, que es de los que aprovechan cualquier mínima situación para meterse con alguien o para provocarlo.

Lo que lo saca de quicio es el hecho de que sus compañeros _justamente_ tengan que ponerse a debatir sobre ello, no muy discretamente que se diga, además; cuando él se encuentra más atareado que nunca. Qué jodidamente injusto.

—¡Sí! —exclama otra vez Taketora, súper-emocionado—. Ya les dije que dejaron de abrazarse cuando entré al gimnasio y los encontré solos la otra vez. Ellos creen que no me di cuenta, pero yo lo vi todo. Además, ¡sus caras rojas me lo confirmaron!

—Cieeelos —Inuoka se toma del rostro, algo ansioso—. Me pregunto cómo habrá empezado todo…

—¿Quién sabe? Quizá desde un principio…

—¿Ustedes… piensan que es raro? —habla Shibayama, como encogiéndose, altamente incómodo—. Dos chicos, digo.

—No, particularmente —opina Kai.

—Mmh, creo que no —dice Sou, algo dubitativo—. Bueno, más o menos.

—¿Tora?

—Un poco, creo —responde, también con dudas.

A decir verdad, todavía le es un poco extraño imaginar que algo _así_ está verdaderamente sucediendo con nada más y nada menos que sus propios compañeros. Con sus propios amigos. Es decir, a él ni por asomo le cabe en la cabeza tener que renunciar a la delicadeza y el encanto femenino por fijarse en un… chico. Wow, no. Pero está bien. También entiende que cada quien tiene sus propios gustos.

—¿Kenma? —prueba Inuoka.

—No lo sé —responde el aludido, sin tener idea realmente de qué le han preguntado. Acaba de reanudar su partida y automáticamente la conversación ha pasado a un segundo plano desde ese momento.

—¿Kuroo?

—Lo que sea. Déjenlos ser.

Miran hacia Fukunaga y éste solo les devuelve la mirada y hace gestos raros de vez en cuando, como de costumbre. También está de acuerdo, por lo visto.

—De todas formas —murmura el líbero de primer año—. Creo que lo de ir a comprar las bebidas les está llevando más tiempo del que debería.

—Ya les dije. A lo mejor están metiéndose mano ahora mismo.

—Ya basta. _Ew._

—Bueno, yo, la verdad, no puedo ni imaginármelos dándose un beso o algo —comenta Inuoka, entre risas—. No se llevan precisamente un par de centímetros.

Nobuyuki ríe abiertamente.

—No me imagino a Yaku poniéndose de puntitas.

—O a Lev tener que encorvarse exageradamente —piensa en voz alta Shibayama.

—Quizá solo se besan estando sentados.

—¡La diferencia de todas maneras es abismal!

Kuroo se golpea la frente. Demonios. ¿En serio tienen que ponerse a hablar de esas cosas cuando a él le toca aprenderse un montón de tácticas nuevas para las primeras horas del día siguiente? Qué envidia, muere por unírseles. Porque se ve la mar de divertido. ¿Alguien puede siquiera imaginarse todas las maneras en que podría fastidiar a la parejilla con todo lo que están elaborando sus amigos? Nadie. La vida es cruel y él tiene que abstenerse de añadir algún comentario si quiere terminar esos deberes a tiempo.

Kozume, por su parte, sigue enfocado en su tonto juego electrónico, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de veces que ha resonado en la habitación la melodía que indica _game over_ durante los últimos minutos, parece repentinamente algo atento a la discusión. Y perturbado. Sobre todo perturbado.

—Tal vez hagan esa cosa de las escaleras que se ve en las películas. Yaku-san tres escalones arriba de Lev.

Las risas inundan toda la habitación. Kuroo empieza a comerse las uñas.

 _No debe explotar. No debe explotar._

—¡Qué cursi!

—No. Seguramente Lev tiene que cargarlo.

—Me gustaría poder ver eso.

—O permanecer sentado en una silla y Yaku de pie, frente a él.

—¿Se imaginan si el entrenador llegara a descubrirlos? —suelta Inuoka.

Un breve alarido de desesperación se apodera del lugar. Kuroo aprieta los puños más y más.

—Yaku-san no podría mirar a la cara a Nekomata-sensei mientras se disculpa.

—Yo imagino a Lev todo torpe, pero llevando las riendas de la relación igual. Como que es muy competitivo…

—¡Exacto! De todos modos, Yaku es algo _tsundere._

—Entonces —Taketora se exasperó, rojo hasta las orejas—. ¿Será él el… pasivo?

Las fuertes carcajadas de todos resuenan como hasta a tres cuadras de lejanía. Esa es la gota que colma el vaso, y Kuroo se pone de pie, bruscamente. Se predispone a imponerles algún castigo que incluyese al menos cien abdominales, cuando la puerta se abre de par en par, repentinamente.

—¡Volvimos! —Haiba Lev ingresa al lugar de los hechos con una bolsa llena de refrescos en la mano—. ¿De qué se ríen tanto?

Todos quedan en completo silencio. Acaban de hablar de él y Yaku en algunas situaciones _particulares_ … Y verlos ahora se les hace más incómodo de lo que pudieron haber imaginado alguna vez. El mitad-ruso trae consigo una inmensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y toda la hiperactividad que lo caracteriza siempre. Yaku viene unos metros atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos del buzo y caminando con suma tranquilidad.

Kuroo reacciona y sonríe maliciosamente. Kenma nota esto y se lamenta internamente.

Se ha contenido hasta el límite, ya no lo soporta. Es su turno de hacer _el golpe_ y, claro, como el maestro de la provocación que es, debe ser el que cause más revuelo. Ante la mirada estupefacta de todo el equipo, camina hasta un confundido Lev y lo abraza por los hombros.

—Verás, Lev. Estos imbéciles se reían de ti —empieza, con tinte cizañero. Los demás lo miran con una mezcla de odio y preocupación—. De ti y de Yakkun, para ser precisos. Querían saber si para darse un beso tienen que estar sentados, o tienes que cargar a Yaku, o él debe pararse en puntitas. Hasta mencionaron lo de unos escalones y se preguntaron quién era el pasivo… —termina, olvidándose de quien acaba de ingresar también en el cuarto.

 _¡Qué bastardo traidor!,_ piensan todos, mirando a su capitán. Claro, él hace todo aquello para ver rostros llenos de vergüenza y nada más, y porque cree que los tortolitos van a seguir negando lo suyo _a muerte_. Y, sí. Acaba de meter la pata… hasta el fondo. Pero no lo nota enseguida, porque disfruta las miradas fulminantes que recibe y las mejillas enrojecidas de todo el club. Voltea la mirada al más alto, para ver si éste se encuentra igual de abochornado y aturdido que el resto.

Y no resulta para nada así. Porque el susodicho solo se dedica a rascarse la nuca, mientras su rostro adopta un ligerísimo tono rosa, mientras esboza una sonrisa de lo más adorable.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —murmura, entre risas—. A Yaku-san no le gusta hablar de eso, así que no se los diré. Aunque también hay muchas maneras más, aparte de las que han mencionado…

Tanto Kuroo como el resto han quedado completamente atónitos. El capitán, de un momento a otro, quiere indagar en las demás "formas" que ha mencionado Lev. Más por curiosidad que por querer molestarlos, porque está más que claro que, por su culpa, Lev acaba de confesar que sí tienen algo y que sí han practicado esas maneras poco ortodoxas de darse un beso.

Y, seguro, eso va a costarle _algo._

—Oh, y lo de quién es el pasivo-

—¡LEV!

Y ya todos se mentalizan para recibir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, porque Yaku, obviamente acaba de oírlo todo atentamente. Ingresa con una sonrisa totalmente fingida, porque le tiembla el párpado y se lo denota casi completamente en llamas.

—¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! Pues ni yo sé qué demonios es esto. Estaba nada más estudiando Bioquímica con mi mejor amiga y, mientras ella fue a ducharse y me dejó sola… surgió esta estupidez, así que disculpen los posibles errores uwu Y la falta de coherencia (?)

Por cierto, _odio_ _con todo mi ser_ escribir en mayúsculas, pero ahora _necesitaba_ darle énfasis a ese grito salvaje de Yaku-san.

¿Habrá alguna solitaria alma a la que le haya gustado y que me lo haga saber? Es mi primer LevYaku (una de mis pairings favoritas de HQ!) y ellos no han sido precisamente los que más aparecieron. Cosas mías. Ah, y amo a Yaku, asdghsfdghks. Y a Kuroo. Y a Kenma. Y a Nekoma. Es todo.

¡Besos!

 **¿Reviews?**

 **PD.** Para los que siguen _Clocks_ , el capítulo 4 está escrito a la mitad nun/ Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, estoy en época de finales y siempre la inspiración me agarra cuando tengo más exámenes.


End file.
